


Bubble Tea//Remington Leith

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, No pronouns listed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: You don't know how it happened, but there it was.AkaSoft Remington/Reader fluff because I can.





	Bubble Tea//Remington Leith

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/7PYe57MwxPI
> 
> No pronouns mentioned, use as you see fit. The song is Bubble Tea by dark cat, follow the link above to listen as you read! Enjoy♡♡♡

Let's go to see the stars and the moon  
I'll fly far into space as long as I am with you

You traced his tattoos in that childhood bed of yours, under the glow in the dark stars still stuck to your ceiling. Nails ran over shoulders and scars, a shiver down his spine. You can't help but giggle softly, and soon enough, he does too. Legs twisted tight were tucked in ever-so closer as you begin to point out the constellations, of which you still knew by heart. His smile and laugh got you laughing as well, something between the two of you. You fall asleep with his arms around your waist. Just like always. 

.

.

.

The light in my bright eyes when you're near  
The fluttering I feel in my chest when you are here

It was raining once again, sidewalks a little darker and the city life hidden away under roofed porches and in little coffee shops. The porch swing creaked as you sat, bare feet skimming the wet from runoff concrete. Days like these feel like warm molasses in your bones, keeping you in pajamas and with sleepy eyes. The rain that slides down the mailbox catches your attention, eyes glassy and shoulders hunched, before the sound of a car door slamming shut draws your attention. Heels against the sidewalk puts a smile on your face. Remington appears, cup of hot chocolate and warm croissant in hand. Your eyes sparkle little more, a flutter in your chest and a warm flush to your cheeks. The swing creaks in protest once more as he slots himself into your side. You can't tell if he's warmer or the cup is. 

.

.

.

I can't explain this kind of love  
It pulls me to you, I want it, I can't get enough

Being away from him while he was on tour was always tough, to be in bed and at the same shops. The photos strung up on your wall seemed like fragments of time you'd forget in a blink. Sure, he'd call and you would Skype, but it just wasn't the same. Rain storms would be just that, and not jumping in puddles and curling up under the old duvet in the linen closet, rosy noses and drying socks. You gave it thought, one day while walking in the park, favorite book in hand. Love, that's what it was. All those nights under sticky-tac stars, family visits and days where it was just the two of you. You loved the boy at heart, all cheesy jokes and Harry Potter references. It wasn't sudden, but it was know well known. That night's Skype call, you hid smiles behind your hands and wished him good luck. And if you were to surprise him at a venue a few weeks later? Well, that'd be telling.

.

.

.

So share this precious life with me

It came a week after that, when families were visited and plans were made, just that little slip of time before he was back on the road again. It was the usual spot, on the porch with cocoa and croissant. Watching the families and children pass by, a song on the tip of your tongue. It was when he faced you with a questioning look that fear welled up in your gut. Somehow, he always knew. He took your hands in his and flashed you the smile that always made you melt, and you couldn't help but do the same. You pulled him close, just a brush of lips. He didn't pull away. He tugged at your jacket, and took you in his arms. Loving him would come easy, you told yourself. It just didn't matter where he went, for you'd always be there. And for you, he'd do the same.

.

.

.

Just take my hand and let's enjoy the things that we'll see

...

...  
☆The end☆


End file.
